Le 14ème Similis
by Dark Anubis
Summary: Ce fanfic ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que le poster pour mon pote Xander! Que se passeraitil si un autre Similis se joignait à l'Organisation XIII? YAOI Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 Il s'appelle Xander

Il s'appelait Arden. Il était Prince parmi les Elfes. Il était le meilleur d'entre eux. Et sa chute n'en fut que plus terrible. Trahisons et désespoir, et ses forêts en feu l'avaient précipité entre les griffes de Maléfique. Mais le Sans Cœur qu'il était devenu était tellement puissant, tellement chargé de haine et de douleur, dévoré par la soif de vengeance alors que tout ce qui était bon en lui avait disparu que Maléfique avait pris peur Elle avait détruit le Sans Cœur à la naissance de peur que son courroux millénaire ne se retourne contre elle. Elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait pu le contrôler.

C'est ce qu'il a lu dans les rapports de Xenmas. Xenmas qui n'a recueilli, protégé et formé. Et qui a promis de lui donner un cœur. De leur donner un cœur à tous. Parce que pour lui, le nom de ce pays, le nom de ces forêts, le nom de ce Prince, ce ne sont que des mots sur des papiers, de l'encre séchée. Rien de plus. Parce que tant qu'il n'aura pas de cœur, il n'aura ni passé ni futur. Et que ça fait mal.

Il se lève après s'être étiré paresseusement. Il n'aime pas penser à ça. Xenmas ne le laisse pas penser à ça. Mais il est parti depuis un petit moment, et lui a dit de prendre son temps. Il s'approche des vêtements soigneusement pliés sur la commode. Un pantalon, des bottes, des gants et une veste noirs. Comme ceux de Xenmas. A quelques petits détails près. Ses bottes ont des renforts en métal, et les lanières en cuir entourant les manches du manteau attachent une longue chaîne plus décorative qu'autre chose, puisqu'elle n'entrave en rien ses mouvements, les relie dans son dos. Il a un petit sourire amusé avant de se diriger vers une autre commode, avec un miroir celle là. Apparemment, Xenmas aime encore jouer à la poupée, et il le fait avec lui. Mais il aime quand Xenmas joue à la poupée avec lui.

Il commence donc à coiffer ses longs cheveux blancs, même si d'habitude c'est Xenmas qui le fait, et c'est bien plus pratique. Enfin, coiffer, c'est un bien grand mot. Les courtes mèches rebelles qui constituent la majorité de sa chevelure refusent obstinément de se soumettre au peigne. Seules les longues mèches qui cascadent dans son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins acceptent le traitement. Il regarde son reflet dans le miroir en soupirant légèrement. Son reflet lui rend un regard d'un vide effrayant dans ses yeux vairons. Xenmas lui dit souvent qu'il aime ses yeux. Qu'il aime leur couleur – il est certain qu'il ne peut pas aimer l'absence de toute émotion qu'il y a dedans, et qui ne fait que lui rappeler sa condition. Il a un œil doré, et un violet. D'ailleurs, Xenmas dit aussi que son regard ne devrait pas être aussi vide. Et après il fait courrir son doigt le long des tribales qui ornent sa joue gauche et descendent le long de son cou, puis de son torse et de son flanc gauche, avant de venir mourir au creux de ses reins. D'ailleurs, généralement, Xenmas trace les tatouages sur toute leur étendue. Et ça le fait toujours frissonner.

Il met tranquillement ses nombreuses boules d'oreilles – qui couvrent toute la longueur de ses oreilles pointues, reliées par de fines chaînes entre elles – et son coller de cuir avant de s'habiller en souriant. Xenmas aura du mal à tracer toute l'étendue de ses tatouages avec cet uniforme, songe-t-il, amusé, en refermant le long manteau et en rabattant la capuche. Il attrapa enfin la faux ouvragée appuyée contre le mur avant de la fixer dans son dos alors que la lame rougeâtre projette des éclats sanglants sur le mur.

Il ouvre la porte de la chambre et se dirige vers la grande salle, faisant raisonner le Castel Oblivion d'un son sinistre. Il frappe à la porte de la grande salle et celle-ci s'ouvre devant lui, interrompant une discussion animée, alors que seule la voix de Xenmas s'élève.

Ah, Xander, tu es enfin là ! Je t'attendais.

Puis, en s'adressant aux 12 autres.

Je vous présente Xander. Le numéro 0.

Il s'appelle Xander. Il est prince parmi les Similis.

Je sais c'est ( très ) court. J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Numéro 0

D'abord il y a Xigbar le numéro 2. Mais Xander le connaissait déjà. C'est lui qui l'a pris sous son aile et lui a appris les règles de l'organisation, et tout ce dont Xenmas ne parle pas. Xigbar est l'un des plus âgé, et c'est un homme mur, couturé de cicatrices, et qui a connu de nombreuses batailles. S'il peut sembler dur, Xander sait qu'il n'en est rien. Ceci dit, il est violent et s'emporte vite, ce qui fait que Roxas et lui ne s'entendent pas particulièrement bien. Mais Roxas a toujours eu un peu de mal avec l'autorité.

Xaldin, le numéro 3, a dès le départ eu un a priori défavorable sur Xander. Et ça n'a pas changé depuis. Ils ne se sont jamais entendus, et ne s'entendront probablement jamais. Xaldin est jaloux de la position de Xander, dans les proches de Xenmas et de Xigbar, les deux plus hauts placés de l'Organisation. Et même s'il est obligé de reconnaître la valeur de son rival, il ne perd pas une occasion de se faire mousser. Mais au fond, Xander s'en fiche. Il n'a pas particulièrement de sympathie non plus pour Xaldin. Il le trouve par trop prétentieux, et dépourvu de scrupules.

Il connaît peu Vexen, le chercheur de glace. Le numéro 4 se sent supérieur aux autres et ne se mêle pas à eux. Personne ne l'aime, et il n'aime personne. Ce qui, ironiquement, parait le plus cohérent pour des similis comme eux. Ils n'ont pas le cœur, non ? Mais c'est nier ce que Xenmas essaie de faire pour eux, et pour ça, Xander n'a pas vraiment de sympathie pour Vexen. Il méprise ce droit d'aimer pour lequel leur chef se bat.

Le numéro 5, Lexaeus, ne fait pas non plus partie des fréquentations de Xander. Ils n'ont honnêtement pratiquement rien en commun, aussi ne cherchent-ils pas la compagnie l'un de l'autre, et se connaissent-ils très peu.

Zexion, le numéro 6, lui est franchement antipathique. Le Maître des illusions envoie toujours les autres faire le sale boulot à sa place. Bien sûr c'est l'un des six membres fondateurs, tout comme Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus et bien sûr Xenmas, et en tant que tel Xander lui doit le respect, mais ça n'en fait pas quelqu'un de sympathique, ni même de respectable, pour Xander. Au contraire, le jeune loup est probablement pour lui le plus méprisable de l'organisation. A l'exception peut être de Marluxia.

Saïx, le numéro 7. Le devin. Il prétend se souvenir de ce que c'est d'avoir un cœur, et en nie l'utilité. Pour lui avoir un cœur ne sert à rien, et ce n'est qu'un fardeau qui sert à être manipulé et écarté de son but. Comment peut-il ainsi fermer les yeux sur la souffrance de leur maître ? Xenmas soupire après un cœur, et souffre jour après jour pour leur faire à tous le cadeau des sentiments. Et Saïx balaie tout ça avec ses paroles froides et blessantes. Il fréquente bien trop Zexion.

Axel. Le numéro 8. La rafale des flammes dansantes. L'un des seuls que Xander peut appeler son ami. Ho, techniquement, ils sont un peu plus qu'amis. Un peu moins qu'amants, cependant. Il n'y a pas réellement d'amour entre eux. C'est juste que parfois, Axel se sent tellement seul que Xander ne voit pas d'autre façon de le réconforter que de répondre à ses caresses. Seulement Xander sait que le cœur d'Axel, le cœur qu'il n'a pas, mais dont il se souvient, appartient à Roxas, qui ne se rend compte de rien. Et il ne sait pas quoi faire pour leur ouvrir les yeux. Pour qu'Axel ait le courage de parler, et Roxas la force de le croire. Alors il console Axel comme il peut, à sa façon dérisoire.

Le musicien, Demyx, le numéro 9. Il n'aime pas se battre, et Xander le respecte pour ça. Ses musiques, ses chansons, ne sont qu'odes à ce cœur qu'il n'a pas. Bien sûr, il nie ne pas avoir de cœur, et le sujet le rend très susceptible. Il se souvient confusément des sentiments, et pense pouvoir ressentir. Xander ne sait pas s'il a raison, mais il préfère ne pas le croire, parce que ça voudrait dire que le combat de Xenmas est vain, et ça il ne veut pas, et il ne voudra jamais l'admettre. Alors il se contente d'écouter les chansons et les plaisanteries de Demyx, et d'apprécier sa compagnie. Parce que lorsqu'il est en présence de Demyx, l'ambiance lourde qui caractérise le lieu de vie des Similis semble s'alléger.

Il apprécie également la compagnie du numéro 10, Luxord. Il le trouve un peu fuyant, mais il aime son amour pour le jeu. Tout comme la musique de Demyx, les jeux de Luxord ont ce talent d'alléger l'atmosphère. Même Xigbar n'y résiste pas. Il a même déjà semblé à Xander voir Zexion se dérider lors d'une partie avec le joueur. Mais ça, il n'en est pas sûr. Quand on parlait de Zexion, rien n'était jamais sûr…

Marluxia, le numéro 11, lui est certainement encore plus antipathique que Zexion – ce qui en soit constituait un exploit. Xenmas avait cru satisfaire son ambition dévorante en lui offrant les clefs du Castel Oblivion et en mettant Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion – qui l'avaient tous les trois très mal pris –, Axel et Larxene sous ses ordres. Mais ce qui lui racontait Axel était loin de plaire à Xander. Il avait beau dire à Xenmas que l'Assassin plein de grâce complotait contre lui, Xenmas ne voulait pas y croire, arguant qu'Axel était paranoïaque et enflammé. De fait, Marluxia ne semblait faire confiance qu'à Larxene, et au fond, il n'avait certainement pas tort.

Larxene, justement, était la seule femme de l'Organisation, dont elle portait le numéro 12. Une femme cruelle et sans scrupules, arrogante et qui aime à faire souffrir les autres, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Axel l'utilise pour en apprendre plus sur les plans de Marluxia, aussi pense-t-elle qu'ils s'entendent bien. Et Xander sait qu'il en coûte à son brûlant ami de maintenir les apparences, mais il le fait pour le bien de l'Organisation, et surtout pour le bien de Roxas. Quoiqu'il en soit, Larxene se méfie tout naturellement de Xander, puisqu'il est proche des dirigeants de l'Organisation, et de toutes façons, Xander n'a aucune intention de la fréquenter plus que le minimum vital.

Le tout jeune numéro 13 est arrivé juste avant lui. Roxas a trouvé en son benjamin un confident et un ami, et Xander le lui rend bien. Tous deux se sentent un peu mis à l'écart, ce qui est normal. Les tensions entre jeunes et anciens sont déjà tellement présentes au sein du Castel Oblivion, alors qu'une guerre larvée couve entre Marluxia et Zexion, que l'arrivée de jeunes membres semble ne faire que mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Et encore, Xander est plutôt bien loti, mais Roxas est particulièrement mis à l'écart, et par tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf Xander et Axel, même si le jeune simili doute de la sincérité de ce dernier. A tort, Xander est bien placé pour le savoir, et ça le désole.

Et enfin Xenmas, le numéro 1. Celui qui l'a recueilli, protégé, et qui lui a appris pourquoi avoir un cœur est autre chose que des mots. Parce que si Xander a beaucoup d'affection pour lui, il sait qu'il ne peut pas l'aimer, parce qu'il faut un cœur pour ça, et il voudrait l'aimer, même s'il sait qu'il ne peut pas. Et il veut croire en lui, parce que Xenmas a promis de lui donner un cœur, et que lorsqu'il aura un cœur, lorsqu'ils auront tous les deux un cœur, il pourront s'aimer. Il en est certain.

Et peut être aussi que, lorsqu'ils auront tous un cœur, Axel et Roxas pourront enfin s'aimer.

_Bon, c'était un peu une grosse énumération, mais c'était bien obligé pour situer Xandichou . Promis dans le prochain chapitre, le scénar débarque et y aura des couples _


End file.
